


Él, és jól van

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apró fluff a 4. évad záróepizódja után.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él, és jól van

Már hajnalodott, amikor rátalált. Kimerülten pihent a templom hátsó falának árnyékában; a nap első sugarai nem érhették el. Körülötte áttetsző porfelhő szállingózott, apró, fénylő homokszemcsék. Innen kiváló látványt nyújtottak az alant elterülő, fenyőfákkal tarkított dűnék.

Stiles lekuporodott mellé, ügyelve, hogy ne zavarja fel. Ahogy egyre közelebb érezte azt a biztonságos, kényelmes meleget, a férfi jellegzetes illatát, lassan minden félelme elpárolgott. A Jótevő, Kate, Peter – nem számítottak már. Derek itt van mellette, méghozzá egészségesen, ereje teljében, és most ez a legfontosabb.

\- Nagyon féltem, hogy nem látlak többé – suttogta bele az ében bundába. Hangja nyugodtan ölelte körül őket. A farkas jobb füle óvatosan megrezzent; ösztönei minden látszat ellenére éberek voltak.

Egy ideig így maradtak, csendben, lustán pihegve. A fiú keze bágyadt érintésekkel ajándékozta meg társa szőrét. Derek néhány pislogással jelezte, hogy szeretne felkelni – Stilestól azonban egy lelkes fültővakargatást kapott cserébe. Felmordult; titkon azonban tetszett neki a mozdulat.

\- Stiles, ideje mennünk – tápászkodott fel ernyedten, félig még bóbiskolva. Teljes meztelenségére csak néhány pillanattal később riadt fel, mikor már a farkasszőrzet legjavától megszabadult. A fiatalabb fiú fölényesen elvigyorodott, és igyekezett ellenállni mindennemű szarkasztikus kísértésnek.

Derek fenyegető tekintete azonban arra sarkallta, hogy apró csókot nyomjon a férfi ajkaira; s mire a vérfarkas meglepődhetett volna, már méterekkel távolabb bóklászott, ruhadarabokat keresve.

A dzsekire és a pólóra vastagon rászáradt a vér, szövetük még a halál illatát hordozta. Stiles megdermedt egy néma, hosszú percre, mikor emlékei átrágták magukat tudatán. Egy kósza könnycsepp szánkázott le arcán, melyet kapkodva simított le. _Derek él, és jól van, jobban, mint eddig bármikor._ A hálás mosoly nem csak a szája vonalára, a szeme köré telepedett le; agyának, szívének tetejét foglalta el diadalittasan.

 

Derek él, és jól van.


End file.
